Short Stories with Tragic Endings
by digi-gal-rox
Summary: AU. A series of SXS ONESHOTS, that end sadly and/or tragically. STORY 4 UP! everyday she would always wait for him at the front gate. then one day, she stopped showing up
1. Broken Promises

**digi-gal-rox:** it's been a while since i've last been on. partly because i had a lot of assignments to do, and exams. but after that, my mind has been blank in writing. but as of recently, after reading some bitter sweet mangas, some stories came to mind. and right at the moment, my head is only filled with bitter sweet stories. so here is my first one. but i will update my other stories hopefuly later today or sometime this week. happy readings!

**Summary:** He returns a few years later after leaving his friends. And a long the way, he learns of the truth of a long departed friend

* * *

BROKEN PROMISES

He gave a soft sigh, leaning his head back. Beside him, the sounds of snore from the much older man kept him awake. With a grunt, he faced the window, observing the dark sky. How many years had it been? Too long to count, but at last, he was returning. As he began to drum his fingers on the arm rest, he couldn't help but smile at the young  
woman beside him. His sleeping wife. He was excited. To see them again. He closed his eyes, allowing the memories of his past to flow back. Than, he smiled.

He awoke, with someone nudging him. Opening his eyes slowly, the frown on his wife's face greeted him. Shaking his head slightly, he chuckled, bringing his leg up to him, allowing her to pass. They had arrived.  
"Hurry up," she said, slinging her handbag over shoulder. He sighed, unbuckling the belt, he followed the smaller woman out of the plane, waiting to be greeted by the familiar warm face.

"Wait here," he murmured, "I'll get the bags." she nodded mutely, observing her surroundings. Unfamiliar faces seem to fly past her, grabbing their bags and departing, with much haste. The grip on her shoulder surprised her, causing her to yelp. He chuckled softly in response. "Jumpy much?" he asked, teasingly. She snorted in response, grabbing one of the bags and leaving him behind. "Hey!" he called after her, laughing. Rolling her eyes inwardly, she looked for the face she was looking for, before smiling.

"How's everyone?" he asked. His friend remained silent, eyes concentrating on the road. "I asked a question."  
"Everyone's... good." was the quiet response. "It's been quiet here lately, as you can imagine." he nodded his head slightly.  
"How is-"  
"Good." was the quick response. "Everyone's doing good." silence took over the trip, as familiar surroundings began to form. He smiled slightly, as they passed the familiar street.  
"Hey, where are we going?" he suddenly asked. "I thought-"  
"Change of plans."

He sat quietly, his wife fidgeting beside him. Moments later, his friend returned, a box at hand, which seemed to be wrapped up in a parcel.  
"What's that?" his wife asked.  
"Something left for him." was the friend's response. "It's been sitting here for... sometime now. You never really did give us your address." the friend supplied.  
"Yeah, sorry about that." he said sheepishly. "Where is she, Eriol?" the other man remained quiet, his eyes focused on the package.  
"Free..." was his misty response.

"I'll be back in a moment," his wife murmured. Nodding mutely, he watched as his wife departed from the room. With a heavy sigh, he slowly opened the package, revealing an almost faded box. Curiously, he lifted the lid. Dropping the lid, his eyes widened, along with his mouth hanging open. At the sound of the door opening, he saw his wife with two mugs at hand. "You O.K?" she asked curiously. He nodded, picking up the lid and placing it over the box.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."

"The number you have dialed is no longer available..." groaning in frustration, he hung up, once again. One thing on his mind. Where was she.  
"Syaoran?" he turned around slightly, Eriol at the door.  
"Where is she?" he demanded. Erio closed his eyes, as if debating to tell.  
"She's gone."  
"Gone? Gone where?" his voice rising. Eriol didn't respond. "Tell me damn it!"  
"A year now." Eriol murmured, "She left... a year ago."

A frown was evident on his face. Beside him, his wife trying to sooth him, with no avail. Grunting, he rose to his feet.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to look for her." he said hastily. "I'll be back." nodding mutely, she watched him as he left. With a soft sigh, she slowly made her way to the laptop. An idea still sparked in her head. Typing the name in the search engine, she waited for the results. Her eyes widened, arms hanging loose beside her. 'OUR FAVOURITE FLOWER' had caught her eye. Below, the single picture had caused her to hang her head in defeat.

* * *

_"Aren't you going to tell him?" he asked quietly. The pale woman shook her head.  
"I can't..." she murmured.  
"And here we thought everything would remain forever." he murmured, he held onto her hands tightly. "I hate this, you know that." she smiled weakly, closing her eyes briefly, before opening them again.  
"If anything happens... give it to him?" he nodded his head. "Promise?"  
"Promise." silence had greeted the room._

_"How is she?"  
"They say she's getting worse." he said quietly. "When you see her, you can't but think that she's going to make it, that look on her face..." he closed his eyes, fists slightly clenched. "Why did he do it?" it was obvious to see that he was in pain. "Why did SHE do it?" no one answered him. "I hate this."  
"What's that?" he looked down at the box in his hand.  
"She wants me to watch over it for now."  
"What is it?" a frown formed on his face.  
"A promise."_

_

* * *

_"Where are you?" he asked. He watched silently, as children happily ran past. Ignoring the ringing of his phone, he continued walking down the familiar streets of his childhood, the happy laughter now fading into the air. It wasn't long till he found himself in front of the familiar house. Hopes rising high, he stepped foward into the front yard, making his long journey to the front door.

"Hai?" an elderly woman opened the door meekly, poking her head out. A kind smile on her face.  
"Anou... I'm looking for Kinomoto...-" the woman's eyes widened, her mouth hanging in a slight 'o'.  
"Gomene," she said softly. "They haven't lived here for a year now. They moved away last year." he hung his head slightly.  
"Do you know their current address?" he asked hopefully. She shook her head.  
"No." the elderly woman respond softly.

"You can't tell him." a voice said. Turning around, dropping her phone, the young wife looked at the other man, obvious confusion written on her face.  
"Doshite?" she asked. He closed his eyes defeatedly.  
"It's something that he has to find out on his own." he paused, "Or at least from her family." her faced soured slightly.  
"Demo-"  
"You really don't understand do you?" he voice was harsher than he inteded. "You really don't understand." turning around, he started to leave. "If you tell him..." he didn't finish his sentence. She watched helplessly, as he departed from the room.  
"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"Me?" his grip on the phone tightened.  
"She may spill to him anytime soon." he heard a sigh on the other line, as he started to pace up and down the room.  
"I don't know if I can, Eriol-kun." she said quietly. "They... he is still angry."  
"Tomoyo-chan," he murmured, "He will never give up on his search on her now." an awkward pause greeted them.  
"Has he found it yet?" she asked.  
"Iie." he responded, his eyes now gently closed. "He will soon though."  
"I'll get the next flight in." she said quietly, after another pause.

"They left this behind," the elderly woman handed a small wrapped up book. He looked at it intently, before slowly removing the cloth. His eyes widened, as a small gasp escaped his lips. The elderly woman sighed softly, sadness written in her eyes. "The poor girl," she mumbled. "So young..."  
"What happened to her?" he asked desperately.  
"It's not my place to say anything," the woman responded.

"I deserve an explanation, Eriol." an overtly pissed Syaoran burst into the room. The dark haired man looked up, before returning to his book.  
"Tomoyo-chan is coming by, hopefully tonight." Eriol said lightly. "It'll be good to see the gang again."  
"And Sakura?" he asked, his voice demanding.  
"She won't." he replied airly.  
"Where is she? Why did she leave her book behind?" he demanded.  
"Book?"  
"Album. The album I gave her." Eriol's features suddenly changed.  
"Oh..."  
"Eriol, please..." the young man begged desperately.  
"I... I can't. Not yet."

* * *

_"You seem cheerful today." she smiled, entering the room. She nodded her head, vigorously.  
"Hai!"  
"I wonder why..." this had caused the other to frown. The first smiled slyly, as she sat down on the chair by the  
bed. "Everyone's getting together for that festival tonight," she sighed happily, it sure is gonna be fun!"  
"But I thought-"  
"Hm?" the other began to pout. "You forgot!" as tears began to form in her eyes, everyone suddenly struggled to get  
into the room, tumbling over one another.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
"Hoe!" the room erupted with laughter, as her father came in, carrying a cake.  
"Happy Birthday, Sakura-san."_

_

* * *

_"He'll find out eventually!" he exclaimed.  
"But she didn't-" she retorted.  
"Don't you think I know that?" he responded sharply, "He's digging in deeper. He's found it!" she didn't respond.  
"She-"  
"I know." he responded, earning a glare from her. "Tomoyo-chan, I think it's best if we tell him."  
"Tell me what?" the two turned around, to see a confused, yet curious brunette at the door.  
"Syaoran-san!" Tomoyo jumped to her feet, a smile plastered on her face.  
"Tell me what?" he repeated, a glare on his face. The two looked at each other nervously, before Tomoyo sunk back to the chair.  
"I think you should sit down." she said quietly.

* * *

_With her face pressed against the window, she couldn't help but let out a giggle. He chuckled softly, hands in his pockets, before copying her movement.  
"Well?" he asked, teasingly.  
"That," she announced, pointing to a particular object. "Promise me you'll get me that?" she asked. Another chuckle escaped his lips.  
"Hai, hai, Hime."  
"Hime?!"_

_

* * *

_He looked at the two, Tomoyo's hands fidgeting, and Eriol's hands drumming silently on the arm rest. A few minutes later, his wife entered the room, taking a seat by her husband. Tomoyo and Eriol cast each other nervous glances.  
"Well?" Syaoran asked, impatiently. His wife placed her hand gently above his, whispering soothing words.  
"For sometime, after you left... she'd been in the hospital." Tomoyo began quietly.  
"Hosp-"  
"Leukemia." Eriol supplied quietly, his eyes down cast. The room fell silent.

* * *

_"I'm really sorry, Sakura-chan." a voice said quietly behind her. The young girl, however, remained frozen, watching the scene before her.  
"Iie..." she murmured silently, backing away slowly. Shaking her head slightly, she turned around and ran, failing to ignore to two voices calling after her.  
"Sakura-chan!" the image stuck in her head, as she ran blindly down the streets, before running to her comforts of  
her home.  
"Doshite?" she asked quietly, as if in pray. "Doshite, Syaoran-kun?"_

* * *

"At one point, we all thought that she was doing better. And she was, but than it got worse." Eriol continued. A soft sigh had escaped Tomoyo's lips.  
"As of today... she-" she chocked, unable to complete the sentence. "She...-" Eriol looked at her sadly, tears were now forming in the woman's eyes.  
"She passed." Eriol finished for her. Syaoran froze, as his wife hung her head. He stared at the two intently, questions whirling in his head.  
"Why didn't-"  
"That, you have to ask them." Eriol responded lightly.  
"Where-" Tomoyo smiled grimly.  
"Near her mother." he nodded, rising to his feet.  
"Where are you going?" his wife asked.  
"I'm going to see her." Eriol shook his head.  
"Go tomorrow. It's late anyway." Syaoran stared at the other man intently, before walking away.

"Tousan!" a child cried out happily, running a head of a darked haired man. "Hayaku!" shaking his head slightly, he smiled, following the young, energetic child.  
"Hai, hai, kaijuu."  
"Tousan!" the child whined, turning around, pouting. He chuckled.  
"Kai-juu." he stated slowly, laughing. The child stuck out her tongue, before moving on a head. Sighing softly, the older man ran his hand through his hair, a gentle smile on his face. "Sometimes, you are just so much like her."

"Auntie!" the young girl exclaimed happily, as her father placed the cherry blossoms down. "It's me again! And tousan! How are you?" she giggled, as she closed her eyes.  
"Ne, Sakura..." the child looked up, curiously.  
"Hai?" he simply looked at her and smiled, hugging his daughter tightly. "Betsuni..."

He sighed softly, as he continued walking down the vaguely familiar path. Pulling to a stop, he noticed a familiar figure there, along with a child. He couldn't help but wonder if she ever got married.  
"Tousan!" the child shrieked, as her father started to tickle her. "Auntie, help!"  
"Auntie...?" he murmured, his eyes widening in realization. "Touya-san..." quickly hiding behind a tree, he watched as the child ran by happily. He stiffened slightly, as the other man stopped in front of his hiding spot.  
"Just so you know, gaki," his voice came out, surprisingly warm, "She was happy." with that, the older man hurried after his daughter, calling after her to slow down. Stepping out, he watched the two disappear. Sighing, he walked up, to the grave where the cherry blossom sat. With a heavy sigh, he sunk to the earth before him, tears brimming of his eyes.  
"Sakura..."

In the opened box in the room, two clearly seen objects sat at the top. One, a letter, the other a shining object given years ago. What was in the box? Paper cranes. And the object? A promise ring. The letter had only two words written on it: 'A promise'

END

© Copyright 2009 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** ta!


	2. Drifting

**digi-gal-rox:** i intended to put this up earlier, but because of everything starting to pile up now, i didn't get the time. now i'm taking a short break, just to put this up. inspired by Butterfly Cloud

**Summary:** Two friends return to their how town, many years later, to find changes to the place they once grew up

* * *

DRIFTING

The island. It had been so long since they had last stepped foot on that place. The place the two friends had once called home. Leaving that place may've been the hardest thing, for a particular woman, to do. But she did not regret it. Sakura gave a soft sigh, before glancing at her friend beside her. The one man that had been with her this  
entire time. Eriol. Together, they stood on the deck, allowing the calming wind to blow against their face. Behind the two childhood friends, sat two other people. The boyfriend. And the girlfriend. Who were both fast asleep. A chuckle had escaped Eriol's mouth, as he glanced at them, as Sakura tried to wake the two sleeping figures.

"I wonder what everyone looks like." Sakura said softly, her eyes closed. Eriol nodded in agreement, a faint smile on his face.  
"Me too." it was then he noticed the far-a-way look in her eyes. "Sakura...?"  
"Think they're married?" she asked, leaning her back against the railing. An awkward giggle escaped her lips.  
"You don't have to force yourself." he said quietly.  
"You don't have to keep protecting me." she sighs. "He," she motioned to the sleeping figure of her boyfriend, "is more than enough." Eriol snorted.  
"A fine job at it too." he grinned. Sakura giggled.  
"Better at it than you, dear friend." Eriol gave her a mock hurt look, before cracking up.  
"Touche."

"Do you think he'll know?" he suddenly asked. She looked away uneasily, taking another glance at the sleeping form of her boyfriend, who stired slightly.  
"I don't know." she said quietly, a painful expression evident on her face. Eriol moved towards her, giving the woman a tight hug.  
"It doesn't matter now, Sakura. You've got us." Sakura looked up and smiled.  
"Yeah. I do."

"I wonder how my parents are doing." he murmured.  
"Me too." she pauses. "I think mum and dad will be very surprised about this." Eriol snorted.  
"Surprise? More like a heart attack." Sakura rolled her eyes at the laughing man, before punching him in the arm.  
"Hey!" Eriol pouted, rubbing his arm, in mock hurt. The woman giggled, giving him a triumphant smile. Silence had greeted them, save the sound of the snoring from the girlfriend. "I wonder what will happen when we arrive." he said quietly. Sakura nodded her head in agreement.  
"Me too."

"Think anyone will remember us?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders.  
"Who knows." he said quietly.  
"Maybe not our teachers." Sakura wrinkled her nose. "I really hope they don't remember us."  
"They probably would. It's a small island." Eriol murmured. Sakura made a face.  
"O.K then. I really wish they didn't remember." Eriol laughed at this.  
"I know I've asked this a million times, but do you regret leaving?"  
"No." was her answer. "Do you?"  
"Same." he responded. "But I sometimes wonder what happened if we didn't." silence had fallen once again.  
"He would've married her... wouldn't he?" she asked. Eriol didn't respond, regretting his statement earlier.  
"We would have had sad lives." Eriol decided as an answer. "We would have eventually left."

"Afraid?" he asked, when the boyfriend mumbled something about getting a drink.  
"Somewhat."  
"Me too." Eriol sighed. They remained silent for some time, simply watching the clouds go by.  
"Butterfly cloud." Sakura murmured. Eriol followed her gaze.  
"Storms coming." he murmured. "I hope we make it in time." the boyfriend returned with four cans of Coke, handing it to the small group of friends.

"I wonder if **_home_** has changed." Sakura murmured.  
"Probably not." Eriol sighed. "Definitely not. I would be surprised if it did."  
"Yeah. I guess I would be too. But it has to have changed. There are so many people visiting there."  
"Yeah. I suppose." he paused. "I wonder if the Sakura Trees are still standing there." he murmured. A soft smile formed on Sakura's lips.  
"I hope so. But didn't the council wanted it cut down?"  
"Yeah. But who knows if people actually fought for it to be up."  
"For us to climb it again?" Sakura smirked. Eriol grinned.  
"Maybe."

"You said you always wanted to know why I gave him those letters, right...? The ones you took." Sakura said quietly. Eriol looked at her, his eyes softening.  
"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to. You already know I gave up asking."  
"I wanted to see him smile again. I wanted him to be happy." her eyes fell slightly.  
"Sakura..." Eriol murmured.  
"I did the right thing though." Sakura sighed.  
"I don't regret taking them away." Eriol stated firmly. Sakura smiled at him.  
"I know." she sighed. "I still thank you though. At least for those last few years, I got to smile."

"How do you think they'll react?" she suddenly asked, causing the boyfriend and girlfriend to wake up. Eriol simply shrugged.  
"Who knows." two pairs of eyes watched the two friends carefully, before the boyfriend rose, instantly wrapping his arms around Sakura.  
"Whatever happens, it'll be fine." he murmured aloud.  
"You're right," Eriol nodded, taking the hand of his girlfriend. Sakura allowed a smile to grow on her lips, as she rested her head comfortably on her boyfriend's shoulder. "But one thing I can say. They are definitely in for a surprise."

The captain made the announcement that they would be approaching the island soon. Two sighs could be heard escaping the lips of Eriol and Sakura.  
"Looks like we're nearly there," he stated, glancing at Sakura and the boyfriend. "We're nearly home."  
"Home..." Sakura murmured softly. "I think home is actually back in they city." she slowly pulled away from her boyfriend, looking at Eriol.  
"Maybe." Eriol said quietly. "How about the place we grew up in?" a cheaky grin on his face. At this, his girlfriend rolled her eyes.  
"Grow up." she muttered. At this comment Sakura and the boyfriend exploded into fits of laughter, a smile now forming on the girlfriend, and a frown on Eriol's.

"Look. Over there." Sakura whispered softly, pointing to the top of the island. "Can you see that up there?" when she received a nod from both the girl friend and boyfriend, Sakura let out a grin. "That, my friend, is the temple."  
"All the way up there?" her boyfriend asked, his eyes going wide.  
"Don't tell me we're going to walk all the way up there!" the girlfriend whinned. Eriol simply smiled.  
"We could." he said thoughtfully, receiving a glare from the woman. "But it's easier if we drive." instantly, her expression changed, "If we can find a car." the girlfriend hit him on the arm.  
"Idiot." she muttered.  
"Don't worry," Sakura giggled. "The walk is great! You'll love it. Trust me."  
"Oh, I definitely trust you. It's him," she motioned her head to Eriol, "That I don't trust."  
"Hey!" Eriol pouted.  
"She has a point..." Sakura said thoughtfully, a grin on her face.  
"Sakura!"

Slowly, a small crowd of passengers departed the boat. Scanning the small crowd, Eriol spotted a familiar face, smiling and waving at them. Taking a quick hold of Sakura, he motioned to the man that was now approaching them.  
"Hey." he says, giving the two a hug. "You guys made it!" a tight smile formed on the boyfriend's lip. "And you brought friends!"  
"Boyfriend," Sakura said instantly.  
"Girlfriend," Eriol had corrected at the same time. The smile on the man's face widened.  
"What are we standing around here for? You guys must be tired!"

"This place hasn't changed on bit," Eriol murmured, as they drove by familiar stores.  
"You'll be surprised."  
"Oh?"  
"A few of our old school friends moved away to the city. Even families as well."  
"Wow. I never expected that." Sakura stated. "I thought everyone wanted to stay here... well forever."  
"Well, after the two of you took off, everyone decided, why not as well."  
"We started a trend." Eriol grinned.

"Do they still do the festival?" Sakura suddenly asked.  
"Yeah. Tradition!"  
"Great!" Sakura beamed. "You guys up for it?" she asked. The boyfriend nodded his head, as did the girlfriend.  
"After you two raved about it..." the girlfriend grinned.  
"More like Eriol." the boyfriend muttered. The two girls broke into giggles.  
"You haven't changed one bit, man." Eriol surprised their friend with a slap on the back.  
"You two have." he said quietly. "I would have never thought that Sakura would be so..."  
"Great?"  
"Feminine, is the word I'm looking for." Eriol simply smiled.  
"Well, time has changed us." Eriol sighed, now frowning at the argument going on in the back.

"They seem to be doing well, boy." his father stated, as his mother placed their dinner on the table.  
"Yeah. They are." he responded quietly. "I never expected them to change so much."  
"She's quite a beauty, eh?" silence had greeted his father's question. "Syaoran?" the older man sighed, glancing at his wife, worriedly. "Boy, you've got to let go. People change. She's been-"  
"I know." Syaoran cut in hastily. "It's not that. It's..." his father gave him a soft smile.  
"It'll be alright, boy. You'll see. Everything will work out they way it's meant to be."

"Hey." she whirled around surprise, before a small smile formed on her lips.  
"Hey."  
"Mind if I join you?"  
"Go ahead," she motioned to the spot next to her. "How are you?"  
"Good. You?"  
"Good." he noticed the smile on her face. "How is Mei? We've been looking forward into seeing her." silence had greeted her question. "Syaoran...?"  
"She's in a very far-a-way place right now." Sakura frowned.  
"Please give me a straight answer." Syaoran bit his lip uncertainly.  
"She... died three years ago." Sakura's eyes went wide, as a gasp escaped her lips.  
"Why didn't anyone tell us?! We would've come back!"  
"She didn't want you to know." Syaoran said quietly. "Something about fulfilling dreams." Sakura sighed heavily, looking up at the stars.  
"Sorry for your loss." she said quietly. Syaoran remained silent.  
"We never married. Not even engaged."  
"Why are you telling me this?" she asked, her eyes remaining focused on the dark sky above them.  
"I don't know." he said quietly.

"There you are!"  
"Before you say anything Eriol, shut up." Sakura muttered.  
"That's not very nice," he smiled playfully. Syaoran shook his head.  
"Somethings never change." he sighed.  
"I miss the stars." Sakura said quietly.  
"Can't you see them in Tokyo?" Syaoran asked curiously.  
"Not really." Eriol shrugged, joining the two on the ground. "It's clearer here, for sure."  
"It's strange how thing's work out, huh?" Sakura murmured. "Life. Friendship. Everything." the two boys nodded.

"I see." Eriol said quietly. A soft sigh escaped his lips. "They still should've told us."  
"In that case, we'll go to the temple and pray to her."  
"Further more," Eriol continued, as if Sakura had not spoken, "Why didn't they marry? They really seemed lovey-dovey before we left."  
"Maybe things didn't work out for them?" Sakura guessed. Eriol simply shrugged.  
"Who knows."

"It's beautiful." the girlfriend breathed, when they had reached the top of the hill. Eriol gave a smile, as he took hold of her, leading her away. The boyfriend, let a chuckle out, as did Sakura, watching the affection between the couple.  
"How long have they been together?" Syaoran suddenly asked, breaking the silence.  
"Three years, I believe." the boyfriend said thoughtfully.  
"But including the time they first met it would be since we were nineteen." Sakura jumped in. "Hey, you think he'll propose to her anytime soon?" the boyfriend simply smiled, causing the girls eyes to widened.  
"He's going to ask her?!" a grin was her only response.

A cool breeze blew their hair back. Breathing in the clean air, the girl friend let out a sigh. Next to her, Sakura was taking a gulp of water.  
"I've been meaning to say..." the girl friend started, getting Sakura's attention.  
"Hm...?"  
"It's really none of my business, but Li-san keeps looking at you." Sakura froze.  
"Eh...?" it was a moment before anything had registered into her mind, on the implication that Eriol's girlfriend was trying to imply. "Eh?!"

"You're heading back...?" Syaoran asked quietly. Eriol and Sakura let out a smile.  
"We have things to do back in the city." Eriol stated. "Everything is already probably piled up by now."  
"It was really good seeing you again." Sakura added, brightly. "It's been far too long. You should come visit us next time!"  
"Yeah..." he said quietly. "Maybe." taking sudden notice in his silence, Eriol surprised the man with the sudden slap on the back.  
"You O.K?"  
"This may sound childish, but do you really have to go?" Syaoran asked.  
"We have lives back there. Friends. A job..." Eriol said quietly. Syaoran turned away uneasily.  
"I don't want us to not talk. We're friends." he stated stubbornly.  
"We always will be." Eriol continued. Sakura nodded her head in agreement.  
"Sakura... I-" he looked at her. She gave a small smile and nodded.  
"I know." she murmured. "This is our life now." she continued. "We'll always be friends. Always."

The island. It had been so long since they had last stepped foot on that place. The place they had once called home. And now, the place they would call their home town. Giving their family one last hug good bye, they bid good bye to a friend they had not talked in so long. As the four boarded the boat, they gave one last wave good bye before turning their backs to them.  
"Do you think it'll ever be as it once was?" Eriol asked quietly, as the girlfriend and boyfriend mumbled something about taking a nap.  
"No." Sakura sighed. "But maybe. One day." she paused. "I'm surprised though."  
"Me too." Eriol chuckled. Looking at the clear sky, both friends noticed the butterfly cloud, motionless and clear.

"You O.K, son?" Syaoran turned around slightly. His father giving him and earnest look.  
"Yeah." he returned his attention back to the boat. A tiny dot now. He knew that the friendship the friends had once could never be the same. They knew it to. Taking a deep breathe, like their friendship, he watched it drift into the distance.

END

© Copyright 2009 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** i apologise if there any confusions. it is intended to be that way


	3. Find The Way

**digi-gal-rox:** i'm alive! i've just been busy since last year. and since the start of this year, even busier. i was in China representing my country, encouraging the Chinese students to study in my country. and i am currently doing an internship for my University course, which is making me even busier. I hope to get more stories up, hopefully more by the end of this month. but today, I thought I'd update this story. so i apologise for the delay, and here is the next chapter! - happy readings!

**Summary:** He left her and their unborn child to start a new life. Many years later, he returns to find that the life he had left behind was not what he had expected.

* * *

Find The Way

He sits quietly in his car, as he drives up to his old home town. The once familiar surroundings that surround him had changed, despite the fact it still looked the same. He hastily turns the radio off, as a familiar tune starts to play. Covering his eyes, the dark glasses reflects the long road before him, as he continues to move forward. He can't help but wonder what everyone is like back home. Especially her. He sighs quietly, as he turns the radio back on, he sighs in relief. The song is not playing. But there is a far-a-way look in his eyes. He wonders if going back is a good idea or not.

He remembers many years ago, long before he left, his child hood friend... his first love, had always waited for him by a particular tree before they headed to school. He can barely remember the significance of the tree now, and wonders if it's still standing there. His thoughts trail to her. He wonders how she is doing, and whether she is angry at him for leaving. He snorts. She probably is.

The familiar 'WELCOME' sign appears, as he enters the quiet town. He notices that there are a lot of differences in the town, as he continues his way to his old house. Scanning the quiet streets, he notices that there are new faces there, as well as old ones, that seem to eye his car suspiciously. He can't help but notice that his old home town seemed more livelier than he remembered.

Pulling up to his old home, an elderly man comes out to greet him. He smiles warmly at the aging face.  
"It's good to see you again,"  
"It is indeed." came the soft reply. "I'll have your dinner prepared."  
"How's everyone?" the younger man asks suddenly. The old man pulls to a stop, hesitant to answer. The young man notices this. "Wei?"  
"Your old friends are doing well." the said man responds. "Many of your old school friends have moved out of town." with those final words, Wei had quickly disappeared into the kitchen.

The following day, he walks down the changed streets. Shops that he does not recognise has replaced the ones he had once knew, full of memories. He soon found himself in front of his old primary school. The young children are running out happily, heading towards their usual destination. Either the shops or home.  
"Li...?" he turns at the sound of his name. Standing at his side, stood Rika. He notices the surprise look on her face, as he turns. The surprise turns into a hint of sadness.  
"Um... hi." he says awkwardly.  
"What are you doing here?" she asks bluntly, her grip on her bag tightening.  
"For a visit." came his awkward reply. Her eyes darkened.  
"Don't expect a warm welcome." she muttered. Turning around, she leaves.

Those words still echoed in his head, as he continued down the street. 'Don't expect a warm welcome'. He knew exactly what she meant.  
"Don't wanna!" a child wailed. "Don't wanna, don't wanna, don't wanna!"  
"Mayu," a stern voice scowled.  
"Don't wanna!" he smiles to himself, watching the scene play before him. A small five year old was stomping her feet as she tried to pry herself free from the adult.  
"How about after we go see mummy?" at this the child brightens.  
"Really?"  
"Hai." the older person smiles. Syaoran smiles softly, watching the child happily walk away with the adult, which he can only presume was the father. It wasn't till after the two disappeared, that he found the child oddly familiar.

Standing in front of the old sakura tree, where she would use to wait for him, he placed his hand on it. There was a carving there, in his messy writing, was their names. He begins to wonder if she ever left town or not, as he sinks to the ground, leaning his back against the tree. The young couples around him seem too entranced to the blooming tree to even pay attention to him. He sighs softly muttering 'To be young...'.  
"Mama! Mama!" a child cries out, as the wind picks up. The familiar voice causes him to stand up, as the child happily runs past, waving her arms up and about.  
"Mayu! Slow down!" the man pants. The child promptly stops, making a face at the older man.  
"Mama says daddy's coming home tonight, Uncle Touya!" Syaoran begins to panic. Trying to sneak away, he feels a hard and firm grip on his arm. Wincing, he turns around and gives a meak smile.  
"Yo."  
"Don't 'yo' me, gaki." the older man growls. "What are you doing back here in town?"  
"Um... visiting...?"  
"Uncle Touya!" the child whines, trying to pull her uncle away. "I just saw daddy's car!" Touya releases his hold on the younger man.  
"Come near us, and I'll make sure you never see day light again." he snarls.

He found himself walking down a familiar path, that he use to take. His eyes scanning the area, he noticed some faces eying him carefully, few of those whispering and pointing at him. Frowning he hurried the the street, into the comforts of his home.  
"Can I ask you something...?" Wei gave an uncertain look.  
"I can't promise an answer."  
"Where is she?"  
"She left this place a long time ago." was Wei's answer.

"How is she?" Touya turned around slightly, smiling.  
"The kid is getting better." he chuckled.  
"DADDY!" Mayu exclaims, running to the man's arms.  
"That guy is back." the smile faded.  
"We have to tell him."  
"It's better this way."  
"Questions will back asked, Touya."  
"Yukito...-" Touya started.  
"Everyone deserves to know the truth. He is no different."  
"He left. And he hurt her. I'm not going to let that happen again."  
"It won't. She has us."

He was beyond surprised. Receiving a call from Touya was something Syaoran did not expect. He looked around slowly, at the top of the hill where the old Sakura tree stood. It wasn't long till two men and a young child made their way up to him.  
"Kinomoto." Syaoran stated giving him a nod. He recognised the other as Yukito. The child, Mayu was happily holding onto him. "Tsukishiro." Yukito gave a warm smile. "Why did you call me up here?"  
"Answer this first." Touya said coldly. "What is your main reason for returning?"  
"I wanted to see everyone." the younger man responded.  
"More specifically, Sakura?" Touya asked, the anger on his face not leaving. The look on Syaoran's face gave the brother the answer he needed.  
"Where is she?" he asked.  
"Didn't the old man tell you?" Touya asked.  
"He told me she left." Touya cast a worried look at Yukito, who closed his eyes and nodded.  
"That's partly true." he said quietly.  
"Partly true...? What the hell are you talking about?"  
"The truth is, she died." Syaoran's eyes widened, as he slowly sunk to the floor.  
"How...?" Syaoran asked quietly.  
"Childbirth." Yukito supplied. "After Mayu-chan was born."  
"She's your child," Touya continued.

_"Despite the fact that she is yours, I have no intention of letting her know who you are." Touya said darkly. "She is not part of your life, and you are not part of hers." Syaoran narrowed his eyes._  
_"I have every right-"_  
_"And what my sister put on the birth certificate was not your name. But Yukito's." Syaoran's eyes widened in surprised. "She wanted it that way." Touya continued. "You left behind a life to start a new one. The life here you left not only included everyone in this town. But the family you left behind."_  
_"I-"_  
_"Yukito is Mayu's father. No one else."_

"Ignore what he said." Yukito said quietly. Syaoran looked warily at him. "Most of what he said is true. Basically, only the fact that Sakura asked for my name of the certificate." the older man let out a sigh. "And I know that you want to be part of Mayu's life. But I want to wait till she's older to let her know. Right now... she's still too young." the younger one nodded his head slowly. "Right now, all I can do is introduce you as and 'uncle'."  
"I understand." came a mumbled response.  
"She's a good kid. Very energetic."  
"Are there... any baby pictures...?" Syaoran asked after a moments paused. Yukito let out a warm smile.  
"I'll get them for you."

Sitting quietly in his car, he drives up the familiar route. Familiar surroundings had remained the same, yet somehow different. Turning the radio on, a familiar tune begins to play. As the song plays, he begins to wonder if everything will be O.K. Those people and their life. Removing the dark glasses, he stares at the endless road before him. His awaited journey home. Thoughts of her begin to fill his head again. He once again wonders if she was really happy. If she was O.K. And if she ever forgave him. He snorts, doubting the fact that she would ever forgive him for suddenly leaving.

The yet familiar sign of 'COME AGAIN' appears, as he leaves the quiet town. Taking a quick glance back at the rear view mirror, he notices two figures waving good bye. His daughter. And the man who raised the child. He smiles to himself, giving a quick wave, before taking off. Beside him, there is a box. Full of copies of photos of the life he had left behind. Sakura, up till her final moments. And Mayu. The town seemed livelier than usual. And maybe one day, so will he.

END

_**© Copyright 2010 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.**_

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! more to come at the end of the month.


	4. Chance

**digi-gal-rox:** finally done for the year. on holiday now, but that doesn't mean that i will be updating all the time. still got work to go to. but hopefully will update this and maybe some more stories along the way.

got a new website up. it's a facebook page. go to my profile for the link. there you can check up new ideas, and stories along with other things. anyways... on with the story! happy readings!

**Summary:** everyday she would always wait for him at the front gate. then one day, she stopped showing up

* * *

Chance

"Don't they look cute together?" the girl asked excitedly, pointing to them. Beside the girl, stood another girl, who nodded in agreement.  
"Absolutely! I'm so jealous!"  
"He's such a great guy! All his fans are so envious of her!"  
"She should be careful though. His fans might start targeting her."  
"I wouldn't worry about that. They do everything together! He walks her to her classes, they eat together.. They even live in the same neighborhood!"  
"So lucky!"  
"I know!"

News had quickly spread through out the school, of how a particular girl was now dating one of the school stars. And while everyone seemed happy about this news, excluding the school star's fan club, a young teenage boy was not happy about this at all. There he sat, in the school canteen, glaring at the couple a few tables away.  
"Looks like you finally got her out of your back, man." one of his friends said jokingly.  
"Shut up, Hiiragizawa!" the teenager snapped. A grin appeared on the said man's face.  
"Don't tell me you're actually jealous!" the group of boys began to chortle.  
"Man, whodda though, Li Syaoran, jealous." the group instantly fell silence at the glare that was given to them.  
"I need air." Syaoran muttered, rising to his feet, quickly leaving the crowded hall.

**_"I like you." she stated nervously, holding out an envelope towards him. He snorted, as the group of boys behind him started to laugh. "Please accept this!"_**  
**_"No." came the blunt response, brushing past her, he walked off. Following him, the group of boys continued laughing._**  
**_"I'm not going to give up!" the girl called after him._**

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed, running towards the couple. "Yukito-sempai!"  
"Hi, Daidouji-san." Yukito smiled. "I'll leave you two ladies alone then." giving Sakura a quick peck on the cheek, he turned around and left, leaving Sakura in a daze.  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed impatiently.  
"What?" Sakura asked, turning to face her friend. Tomoyo simply smiled. "What is it, Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo's smile got wider, causing Sakura's eyes to widen. "Oh, no Tomoyo-chan. No way!"  
"Come on! Please?" the friend begged.  
"No! No! No!" before Tomoyo could respond, Sakura had already taken off, leaving her friend to chase after her.

**_"Hey, man. Look who's waiting for you." turning his head, Syaoran turn to see the girl who had confessed to him earlier in the day."_**  
**_"What are byou/b doing here?" he asked, obviously annoyed. She looked at him uncertainly. "Can't you take a hint at all? I. Don't. Like. You. Never will. Heck, I don't even know your name!"_**  
**_"It's Sakura." she said quietly. "Kinomoto, Sakura."_**  
**_"Leave. Me. Alone." Syaoran growled. Turning his back on the girl, he stalked off._**

"Ne, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura asked quietly, as the two girl quietly ate their ice-cream.  
"Hm?" Tomoyo looked up curiously.  
"Never mind."  
"You're worried about Li-kun?"  
"No!" Sakura responded instantly, causing Tomoyo to raise an eye-brow. "Not him. Yukito-san."  
"What about him?"  
"Does he really like me?"  
"Ofcourse he does!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "He's always the first one to come rescue you! He's always watching your back, and-"  
"-he even supported me when I said I liked ihim/i."  
"He's a great guy." Tomoyo smiled. "I know he'll take great care of you!" Tomoyo paused. "You're not having doubts, are you?"  
"No." Sakura shook her head, smiling. "But you were right about something. The right guy was always right in front of me."  
"The perfect guy as well." Tomoyo grinned. "So, how many kids will the two of you be having?"  
"TOMOYO-CHAN!"

Leaving the school grounds, he turned his head slightly, to find no one standing at the school gate. Syaoran sighed heavily, before making his way home. He had no idea why he did that. Maybe it was out of habit. Or maybe he was hoping to find someone waiting for him there. The trip home was going to be quiet. Before he stepped out onto the road, a familiar laugh had caught his attention. Turning his head slightly, there he saw was _**her**_, with her friends, and their boyfriends. Before he could stop himself, he quickly hid, watching the group walk by. He watched intently, as a particular boy tightened his grip on her, causing her to smile. It was at that very moment did Syaoran realise, he was jealous.

There was one point in his school life that the annoying girl would always wait for him at the gate. With a smile, she would follow him, up till the fork in the road, where she would go her own way. She was annoying. And he found himself missing that annoyance. It went on for a year. But now, she no longer waited at the gate. Not for him anyway. But for the boyfriend. Yukito. It was then, did he notice the small things. How she smiled. How she laughed. It was all these small things that made him wonder. The truth was, he wanted to be _**that**_ guy. The one to make her smile and laugh.

"Kinomoto." she turned around surprised, seeing a nervous Syaoran. She gave him a small smile.  
"Yes?"  
"I uh..."  
"Sakura-chan! Hurry! We're going to be late!" Tomoyo's voice came calling.  
"I'm coming!" Sakura called back. Turning to face Syaoran, she gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry Li-kun. I've got to go. Um... see you around?" before Syaoran could even respond, she had already taken off, to join her friends. And it would be the last time he would see her... for ten years

- TEN YEARS LATER -

"How long has it been?" a soft voice asked worriedly.  
"Too long." another responded. A sigh had followed by the two. "This is not good for him." silence had fallen as the two looked on worriedly at a young man who stared blankly out the window.  
"I hate seeing him like this." the first person stated.  
"You're not the only one." the second responded. "But this has gone on for too long."  
"I heard that she's coming for the reunion this year."  
"Is she up to it? I mean after what happened..."  
"They said that she's doing better. A lot better. So is the kid." once again there was silence. The only thing that could be heard was the soft breathing of the depressed man that sat by the window.  
"Syaoran." the second person said softly. "Come on. Time to get ready." but the said man did not budge.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" a piercing scream came. Wincing slightly, Sakura turned around to see a familiar face bounding towards her. To be precised, a familiar ibpregnant/b/i face.  
"Tomoyo-chan." Sakura smiled warmly, "We only saw each other two hours ago..."  
"Guess who's here." Tomoyo stated, ignoring her friend's comment. Sakura looked blankly at Tomoyo. "Syaoran."  
"Oh." Sakura frowned. "You're telling me this... why?"  
"A little bird told me that ten years ago, at graduation, he was going to confess to you! And apparently, he's been waiting all this time!"  
"Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura started.  
"I know, I know. But isn't that strange?" Tomoyo asked, waving her arm about. "I wonder when he started liking you."  
"Tomoyo-chan..."  
"Maybe it was when Yukito-san asked you out or-"  
"Tomoyo-chan!"  
"What!" the dark haired girl snapped. Whirling around, she gasped. Standing right behind her, was the very man she was gossiping about. "Li-kun! Hi!" Sakura offered a smile, trying to calm the all too excited Tomoyo.  
"It's been a while, ne?" Syaoran meerly nodded. "How have you been?"  
"Well..." was his short reply, noticing the wedding band on her left hand.  
"That's good." Tomoyo grinned. "How's the company?"  
"Good." came another quiet response. Sakura and Tomoyo glanced at each other nervously, before the dark haired woman nodded.  
"I better go check on my husband." she mumbled, leaving the two alone.

"Well...?" Tomoyo asked uncertainly. Sakura gave a wry smile.  
"Well what?"  
"How did he take it?"  
"Oh." Sakura paused, "Well. I suppose."  
"That's it? All you're giving me is a 'well'?"  
"Is there anything else I need to say?" Sakura asked. "All he said was, at least he said it. And that he could now move on." Sakura simply shrugged.  
"You didn't tell him anything else?"  
"If I did, it would give him false hope." Sakura responded. Tomoyo sighed, shaking her head.  
"You are one strange girl." Tomoyo muttered, earning a grin from Sakura.  
"I get that from you. Anyway, Yamato is looking forward in seeing you."  
"How is he, by the way?"  
"A lot better." Sakura smiled.  
"That's good." Tomoyo smiled. "You too, I take it?" Sakura nodded.  
"He would've wanted it that way." she said softly.

Sighing softly, he wrapped his jacket around him tightly. Eyeing to women talking excitedly to one another, he let out a smile. With a deep breath, he walked towards his car, ignoring the frantic cries of his two companions, to wait for them. Starting his car, he took off. Driving by the school gate, he noticed that she was waiting there, talking to her friend. Seeing the car go by, she smiled at him and waved. Waving back, he smiled.

END

_**© Copyright 2010 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.**_

_**

* * *

**_**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now. check out my facebook page!_**  
**_


End file.
